


☾ * 𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐉𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 ⫶ 𝐆𝐲𝐮𝐁𝐨𝐨.

by solis_ocassum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solis_ocassum/pseuds/solis_ocassum
Summary: Inspired from Lana Del Rey's song entitled Blue Jeans.This is my first ever decent work and I'm not really confident enough about this so if you have feedbacks regarding this one shot, feel free to comment down! ❤️
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 15





	☾ * 𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐉𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 ⫶ 𝐆𝐲𝐮𝐁𝐨𝐨.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Lana Del Rey's song entitled Blue Jeans.
> 
> This is my first ever decent work and I'm not really confident enough about this so if you have feedbacks regarding this one shot, feel free to comment down! ❤️

𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐊𝐢𝐦 𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐲𝐮.

He was heaven sent, although not for everyone. But maybe for Boo Seungkwan. The two met each other on a December evening about a year ago, in a Christmas Party thrown by their mutual friend, Soonyoung. As Mingyu walked in, everything around him went blurry as if the lens of the camera began to focus in his presence, he was wearing his blue jeans and white shirt with a gaze that could burn anyone's eyes like an ice cube melting due to the dazzling heat. Tall and tan skinned, a face that would probably make you kneel down in front of him. It caught Seungkwan's attention, “𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳.” he thought to himself.

Their first conversation started with brief introductions which led to the likes and future plans. The night was long. Long enough for Seungkwan to almost spill his auto fucking biography to a guy he just met and Mingyu was just the same as him. In just a night, the two established a thing they call "𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱".

Sunday evening in present time, the two agreed to hang out in their friend's crib to study. Mingyu was sitting beside him, elbows prompted, his chin on his palm, eyes focused on the book he was reading when Seungkwan started a conversation, flirtatiously he said,

“I'm always lost in your eyes.” which caught Mingyu's attention, making the older's eyes leave his book and turn his head to face Seungkwan.

“Yeah? Tell me what you see in my eyes.” Mingyu replied, his lips stretching a smile with a hint of humor in his voice.

“Sunsets.” Mingyu knows that Seungkwan has a thing for sunsets, he mentioned this quite several times already. Seungkwan's eyes were bravely fighting Mingyu's strong gaze that time. The tension in between them rised, and in a swift, they found themselves kissing. That's when it all started.

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳,  
𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.

Intermittently, the two would clandestinely fool around empty classrooms. Or inside the boys' locker room. Which is all, by the way, Mingyu's idea. Preferably, anywhere as long as there's no one watching. Seungkwan's neck would always be decorated with Mingyu's love bites. The two would fancy each other's company, though not in the usual way on how friends spend their spare time together. Theirs was more.. affectionate. Its more than the date nights, or the Netflix and chill and the deep, meaningful talks. Its all.. physical. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝒊𝒕, 𝑺𝒆𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒌𝒘𝒂𝒏 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆? When nothing connects him and Mingyu aside from all the burning touches of the older's hand that lingered on his skin like invisible tattoos, too ethereal that only his eyes could see.  
Cherry liqueur and cotton candy, the taste of Mingyu's mouth immaculately captivating all the remaining sanity that is left of him.

“I'm yours..” Mingyu would whisper against his ear during the whole stuff “..always.” and Seungkwan's face would flush. Making his heart skip a beat. He didn't know quite well what he's getting himself into, but he didn't care.

This has been going for quite a while now and Seungkwan knows he was starting to develop more than just the thought of liking Mingyu. Is there a way to stop himself from falling? Months have passed and the routine repeats, especially during bad days when both would find comfort in each other. Its not just the sex, its more than that. Its the feeling of safety and tranquility around Mingyu that draws him into the boy. Deeply.

𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒊𝒕, 𝒘𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆?  
The only thing Seungkwan have ever laid a finger upon was Mingyu's skin, he's starting to envisage what its like touch his soul with his own hands. Perfection is defined, therefore, perfection is Mingyu.

Every now and then Seungkwan would always move himself closer to plant a soft kiss on Mingyu's lips while he's asleep after the exhausting stuff. He would show him affection not only when they're having sex, but also in the normal days. He would find himself demanding attention from the person who isn't even his boyfriend. 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦. And would get upset with him for some irrational reasons. Thinking maybe, just maybe, Mingyu would see him in a different way.

𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯.  
𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴.

“I don't understand, when did you start acting like this?” Mingyu gaped at Seungkwan, towering him, they are both inside Seungkwan's apartment that evening when Mingyu initiated to talk things out. The younger's actions are confusing the hell out of him.

Seungkwan was scowling, opening his mouth and closing it again. “What are we? Do you think this set-up would be enough for me? I'm tired of fooling around, Mingyu.” 

Mingyu's lips was pursed into a thin line. He was quiet with an unfathomable expression evident on his face. He heaved a deep sigh, his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes shut, and slowly opening them. He stared at Seungkwan and inched himself closer.

“I love you.” Seungkwan finally let the words escape out of his mouth after caging them for a long time. He was relieved, yet he felt bad for being honest.

“You know.. I thought I have made it clear. What we have was.. it was amazing. But I never expected that you would ask for more..” 

There was nothing but smoke in Mingyu's eyes. No sunsets. Nothing like how Seungkwan would always describe them and that's when he knew. What Mingyu feels about him is far more different than how Seungkwan feels about him.

“I have no intentions of inflicting any kind of pain, especially to you. You deserve better, you know that. I'm just.. not the guy you wanted me to be. I'm not the one for you.” Mingyu's voice was sadder, it was low and calm. Seungkwan knows as well that there's no reason for them to continue doing what they have, now that he fucked everything up.

𝘕𝘰, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.  
𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.

Mingyu remained still for a couple of minutes, he held Seungkwan's nape and pulled him to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, after that, the boy quietly bid his goodbye to Seungkwan, paving his way towards the door, leaving the younger with the gates of his eyes open, flooding in tears.

𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘦. 

Mingyu has left along with all sunsets that the younger had always loved. There's no one but Seungkwan inside this room. Him. The memories of Mingyu. His voice playing inside his head. If he knew it would end up like this, he shouldn't have looked at him that December night. 

𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦?

𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 '𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.


End file.
